1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a motion capturing technology that may estimate and track a pose and motion of a performer in real time.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motion capturing technology may be widely used to generate natural movement of a character in a three-dimensional (3D) content production field such as an animation, movie, broadcasting content, game, and the like. Also, since a motion capturing technology may be used for analyzing a gesture of an object, an application of a motion capturing technology may increase along with the development of an interactive display.
In a motion capturing technology, a motion of a performer may be captured by attaching a sensor or a marker to a body or a cloth of the performer, and thus expensive special equipment may be required. Also, since a sensor reacting to a change of a performer environment may be very sensitive, a noise may be included in location information of a captured image.
Accordingly, research on a motion capturing technology to reduce a cost and a noise in a captured image has been currently conducted.